love is never simple
by bookworm9837
Summary: Shane takes Claire out for dinner but what happens when they bump into Amelie with Claires ex ! rated T just to be safe !
1. nothing to special

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS ; THEY BELONG TO THE AMAZING RACHEL CAINE !! **

"Claire" , Shane shouted from down the stairs.

Claire was in her room studying she hadn't gotten very far into it and was a little annoyed that she had been interrupted.

"Yes Shane, what is it "?

"Just checking you was in, I'm home"

She couldn't help but laugh, Shane was stating the obvious which meant that he was asking for something. She heard heavy footsteps on the stairs, then a moment later a soft knock at the door.

"You don't have to knock Shane, I no it's you"

There was a moments pause then the door slowly open. Shane peaked his head through the door.

"Hey I was wondering if you would like to , um well , if you would like to go out for some dinner, nothing to special.

Claire's stomach began to twist and turn inside her he was so sweet when he was asking her out on a date. He never really asked her on dates so it made her feel extra special when he did.

"Sure I would love that , when "?

"In about an hour if that's ok with you "?

"Sure yeah"

Shane stood there for a minute just staring at her. Then he closed the space between them and kissed her, it was slow and passionate and warmed every muscle in Claire's body. He pulled back and stared deeply into her eyes. Claire felt hot and breathless he needed to warn her next time he did that.

"You are so beautiful Claire "

Then he got up and walked out the door. He looked back at her just for a moment. She could help but gaze at him.

**THIS IS MY FIRST TIME ON HERE AND I WOULD LIKE TO NO WHAT U THINK …. PLEASE DON'T HOLD BACK !! THANK YOU I WILL POST CHAPER 2 ONCE I GET SOME REVIEWS !!! **

**CB X**


	2. small black dress

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS ; THEY BELONG TO THE AMAZING RACHEL CAINE !! **

Claire was looking through her closet and couldn't find anything to wear. Shane had said that it wasn't anything special but she wanted to impress him. She sat on the floor almost defeated when she had a brilliant idea. She practically ran to Eve's room. She wasn't thinking straight and just ran straight in and regretting it as soon as she did because under the covers was Eve with Michael. Claire felt a her cheeks burn a crimson red. Eve jumped and landed with a thud to the floor while Michael quickly arranged himself to a sitting position on the bed under the covers.

"What the hell " ! Eve scream. "Claire please, can you just give me a minute , what's wrong "?

Eve was now tying her skull robe around her. Claire quickly hurried out the door she couldn't get out of there fast enough.

"I was just wondering if you could help me pick out an outfit I didn't mean to disturb you , I didn't no Michael was there"

"Jeez Claire the way you ran into there I thought the world had ended"

Eve rolled her eyes and pushed Claire into her room. Claire already knowing Michael would have heard what was up, with his super vampire hearing. Eve closed Claire's door behind her and locked it.

"Yes I think I need to invest in one of those "

"Yeah sorry about that"

"It's ok because it was you, if it was Shane it would have been a completely different story, just knock next time ok"

Eve walked over to Claire's closet and sighed in disapproval. She was ready to give up when she yelped , jumped up and down whiles clapping her hands.

"I no" she said in an excited voice.

Eve ran out of her room and a moment later can back with a small black dress on a hanger. She looked at Claire with a wicked smile. Claire didn't really no what to say could she wear something that small was it even a dress or just one of Eve's longer tops.

"I no what your thinking but it would look great on you , you have the perfected legs for a dress like this , plus I have been dying to see you in it"

"wait , so you brought that dress for me"? Claire asked a little confused.

Eve looked offended.

"Yes , it's for you it's not gothic enough for me, I am aloud to buy you things Claire , you know"

"Yes sorry just a little shocked that's all, thank you Eve" Claire hugged Eve and then Eve sat Claire down and worked her magic.

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK !!!**

**I UPDATED PRETTY FAST , I AM PROUD LOL **

**CB X**


	3. couldn’t quite get enough

I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS ; THEY BELONG TO THE AMAZING RACHEL CAINE !!

**Claire couldn't quite get enough of Shane's expression as she came down the stairs. His mouth was wide open and his eyes traced every inch of her body making sure they got every detail. **

"**Hey man, close your mouth , your catching flies" Michael whispered , well it wasn't really a whisper because everybody heard it .**

**Shane straightened up and closed his mouth.**

"**shut up, vamp boy before I get my skate'"**

**Michael looked a little offended but let it slide there was no use in fighting with Shane.**

"**How do I look" , Claire asked already knowing the answer but still it was nice to hear him say it.**

"**you look, beautiful" he smiled and took Claire's hand as she descended down the last two steps.**

"**I helped" Eve said in a pleased and triumphant voice. She winked at Claire and handed her a dark purple purse that went with the dark purple stiletto's Eve had also brought her. Claire felt a little bad that Eve had brought her all this new stuff and she hadn't really had much chance to properly thank her. She will have to do something special for her. Eve throw Shane her key and Shane caught them with one hand.**

"**Thanks" he said before leading Claire to the door.**

"**Yeah, no problem, now don't be out two late and definitely don't come back with marks in your neck, I mean it be careful"**

"**Yes, mom" Claire and Shane said at the same time and laughed.**

**Eve just scowled at them while Michael put his hands on her shoulders probable to calm her down. **

* * *

**Shane had already booked a table for them it was in a quiet corner where they could be alone and have some privacy. Shane pulled Claire's chair out for her and waited for her 2 sit down. Shane could really be such a gentleman then he wanted to be. Claire sat and smiled. The waiter came over with a bottle of some fancy wine she had never come across before, not that she drank wine but she did no a few things about the different types, from when her granddad owned a vineyard. I wonder if the waiter knows I'm under age, she thought, but decided not to voice it. Shane looked at her in confusion.**

"**What" she asked now as confused as him.**

"**I didn't order any wine"**

"**well why are you looking at me"**

"**It's from the young gentleman and madam other there" he pointed to a table near them. To Claire's shock she realized who it was, it was , Amelie with a boy round about Shane's age he was also built the same as Shane. But his hair was shorter. She couldn't see his face properly but she had seen him before. Amelie waved to Claire and Claire raised her glass as to thank her for the wine. She then looked at Shane who took a sip of the wine and pulled his face in disapproval.**

"**ew , some people actually like this" he whisper and put the glass aside. Claire giggled that's Shane for you she thought, he smiled back and winked at her.**

**After they were don't with the meal, Shane took her by the arm and led her to the door. Just as they were about to leave someone grabbed Claire's hand. She turned with a shock because the touch was so cold, and realized it was Amelie.**

"**Claire, how are you my child"**

**Claire's swallowed the lump in her throat why did Amelie always seem to make Claire so on edge.**

"**I'm fine thank you"**

"**good , good"**

**Claire realized Amelie was making small talk. Oh great Claire thought I suck at small talk.**

"**I have someone, here Claire who has been dying to meet you"**

**Claire heart began to accelerate.**

"**Hello, Claire long time no see"**

**Claire's knees buckled.**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVEIWS SO FAR. THEY MAKE ME SMILE !!**

**SO I HAVN'T BEEN WELL AND I AM SO BORED AND WROTE CHAPER 3 ALREADY !!**

**AS ALWAYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK !**

**CB x**


	4. ex from two years ago

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS ; THEY BELONG TO THE AMAZING RACHEL CAINE !! **

"Claire" , Shane cried as he caught her.

"I'm fine" ,she gasped . Knowing well that she wasn't find , Shane sensed this and kept hold of Claire.

"Maybe you should take her home she needs to lie down" Taylor suggested

Damn! , Claire thought what the hell is he doing here. Taylor is Claire's ex from two years ago she had dumped him just before she had gone to Morganville, she tried really hard to forget about him and it worked but now he had to just come back and probable ruin everything, just like he always does, just like he always did. Claire then got a grip of herself stood up straight with her head held high.

"Come on Shane, I want to go home"

"It was nice seeing you again Claire, long time no see"

Claire ignored him, but Shane defiantly hadn't.

"Wait, what you know this guy" Shane said pointing to Taylor.

"No me, damn little Claire Bear here dated me"

Shane looked hurt and turned to stare at Claire.

"You told me you hadn't dated before" Shane looked at the ground.

Claire didn't no what to do she looked at Taylor now who also looked hurt, she took Shane's hand and led him to the door without even saying goodbye to Taylor. As soon as they were out the door Shane walked with strides to the car leaving Claire behind, she had 2 run to keep up.

"Shane wait , Shane please"

"Wait for what Claire, for you to lie to me again, no thanks" and as soon as Shane said it, he wished he hadn't because tear began to roll down Claire's cheeks.

"OH Claire don't cry, come on get in the car and we can talk about this when we get home" he opened the door for her. Claire was always Shane's weakness.

* * *

"Wait what, so let me get this straight this Taylor guy is your ex" Eve asked a little shocked.

"Yes and I have no idea why he's here"

Claire turned to Shane who was looking at his hands pretending he wasn't listening.

"so, do you know why he's here" ?

"Do I look like I know why he's here" Claire snapped.

"WOW, ok chill, damn what the hell did I do ! You need to calm down mini me "!

Claire let out a breath "Sorry, I just, I really never wanted to see him again and yet here he is out of everywhere to be he comes here"

"So you still don't have feelings for this guy" Shane mumbled.

"No, No of course not, I love you Shane you know that"

"Yes I no" he leaned forward, cupped Claire's face with his hands and delicately kissed her. "I love you" he whispered.

Claire's whole body hummed with happiness.

"Come on, I'm tired" he held his hand out for Claire.

"I need to ring my parent's then, if I'm staying" Claire said not really wanting to she didn't want the whole being safe subject with her mum.

"I'll do it" Michael said , Claire turned and beamed at him. Michael always seemed to be there to sort Claire's problems out.

"thanks" she whispered, and hugged him, he hugged back and Claire shivered from his cold touch.

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS THEY MEAN SO MUCH, I NO AM NOT THE BEST WRITER EVER BUT IT'S STILL NICE TO HEAR GOOD THINGS !**

**TELL ME WHAT U THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPER !!**

**CB x**


	5. blueberry muffins

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS ; THEY BELONG TO THE AMAZING RACHEL CAINE !! **

Claire woke to the sound of birds singing she turned on her side, to already see Shane awake staring at her, he smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"good morning" , he almost sang.

Claire wonder why Shane was so happy but she figured it was because he had, had some sleep. They lay there for ages just smiling and staring at each other, but they had to get up and get dress when Eve pounded her fist on the door telling them that Claire had a guest, Claire sighed knowing she didn't want to get up, she could have lay there all day if she could of but sadly Shane and Claire time was over. Claire walked down stairs in shorts and one of Shane's old tops and as soon as she saw who was at the bottom waiting for her she wanted to run right back up them. She almost did if it wasn't for Eve who stood behind her and pushed her gently down the last two steps.

"Hey, Claire Bear, how are you "?

"Don't call me that" ! Claire almost screamed at him.

"oh, you're still not a morning person I see, you haven't changed a bit Claire, well maybe you've grown a little and filled out more-"

"What do you want, Taylor"

"Hey" he said holding his hands out in surrender. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for some breakfast, that's all"

"I can't Taylor I'm busses"

"Doing what"

"um, I have to go out and um, help my mom with the, um cleaning, yeah with the cleaning"

Taylor stared at Claire with a smirk on his face.

"You never was a good liar Claire Be-….. Claire" he smiled at her and gave her the famous Taylor puppy dog eye's.

"ok, fine a piece of toast and then I'm gone"

"how about a piece of toast and a blueberry muffin, I no how much you love blueberry muffins"?

"Ok fine, you can get me a damn blueberry muffin to" He gave her a breath taking smile and opened the front door. Damn blueberry muffins for tasting so good.

"After you" he said in a silly over the top fancy voice. Which Claire laughed but she tried to cover it up with coughing.

"Eve tell Shane I've gone out for some breakfast, I won't be long"

"ok" Eve said and looked at her with an expression that said ok Claire breakfast what a crap excuse.

"what" she mouthed.

"oh nothing" Eve purred and wicked at her. Claire felt her cheeks redden as she and Taylor headed for common ground.

* * *

Shane heard the front door close as he came out of the shower, he went into his room and got changed. then headed down stairs.

"Yo, Eve where's Claire"?

Eve looked a little to innocent for Shane's liking.

"She went out for some, breakfast"

"With who" Shane said feeling his fist clench.

"Taylor, they are just going for some breakfast that's all"

"like hell they are" Shane screamed and grabbed his coat and headed straight for the door.

"Shane, man calm down will you" Michael said.

"Move out of my way man before I stake your ass"!

Michael moved out of his way, looking hurt. Shane opened the door and shut it with a slam of pure fury .

**WELL THIS TOOK ME A LITTLE LONGER TO WRITE I'M ALWAYS CHANGING HOW THE STORY IS GOING TO GO!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN NEXT !!**

**CB x**


	6. take it outside

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS ; THEY BELONG TO THE AMAZING RACHEL CAINE !! **

Taylor really had kept to his word about the blueberry muffin and the toast ,he also threw in a glass of orange juice, that was nice of him , Claire thought and smiled as he came back with a muffin for himself he sat facing her in a lounging position he looked so confident and comfortable , why did she feel as if he was up to something.

"What", he asked.

Claire hadn't realized she was staring at him, she closed her mouth with a snap and felt her cheeks burn. She looked down and picked at her muffin not looking Taylor in the eye.

"hey, no need 2 be embarrassed I don't mind your gazing at my beauty". he wafted this hand like a fan and sighed heavily , he reminded Claire of one of Michael's groupie girls at his concerts. She rolled her eyes trying to make it look as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah beauty , definitely doesn't come into it" she giggled because Taylor looked at her in shock, she bet that know girl had ever burned Taylor for his beauty. Then she realized she was flirting , she gave herself a mental slap in the face, Hell NO Claire ! don't even go there.

A few moments later Claire saw Taylor stiffen in his chair and just for a second she saw anger in Taylor's eye then it all disappeared and he looked up over her shoulder.

"here comes lover boy" he said under his breath , Claire wasn't sure if she was suppose to have heard that. She felt two strong, muscular arms go around her torso and light breathing on her neck.

"Hello beautiful", Shane whispered in her ear. Claire turned around and met his eyes.

"what are your doing here "? she said and realized pain flash on Shane's face. "I mean not that I don't want you here but you never go out for breakfast"

"Yeah ,well, it was eve's turn to cook this morning and I like my food to be un-burnt and you wasn't here to cook me anything, Michael just flipped me off and I can't really cook so I thought I'd come for something here I didn't expect to bump into you but here you are" Shane held his hands out and pointed the obvious.

"um ok well get a seat"

Shane walked over to a table full of girls Claire's age he didn't even get a sentence out and the girls quickly gave him the spare chair giggling and checking out his butt as he left, Claire felt a little annoyed at the girl's but let it pass.

"so" , Taylor said making the O sound extra long. "It's been great catching up with you again Claire but I got to run, catch you later ,Kay" Taylor got up from his chair and lightly kissed Claire on the cheek, she saw horror and anger cross Shane's face, then Shane put a hand on Taylor's shoulder, Taylor's muscles tensed, he turned and squared up to Shane.

"Now, Now boys there is no need for any of that you want to wrestle take it outside", Oliver said in a calm voice from over the counter.

"Well Shane you heard the man, outside, or are you to afraid your going to get your butt kicked"

Shane loved a challenge and Claire new that to damn well.

"Taylor stop it will you" Claire grabbed Shane by the arm and slowly pulled him out of the coffee shop, leaving Taylor behind staring daggers into Shane's back.

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, YOU NO SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING ……. PLEASE AS ALWAYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I AM HAPPY TO LISTEN **

**CB x**


	7. could of fooled me

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS ; THEY BELONG TO THE AMAZING RACHEL CAINE !! **

"Will you just calm the hell down and sit"! , Michael said as calmly as possible.

Shane carried on pasting and shaking his head. Claire had never seen Shane so angry and annoyed before, she turned and looked at Michael he look at her and mouthed "just leave him". Claire heard the front door slam and a moment later heavily boots in the hallway, Eve was home. She came into the room looking like a gothic princess in a hot pink top with lettering on the it that said "just because I don't have fangs, doesn't mean I wont bite" which Claire thought was very risky and stupid to be wearing in Morganville but hey it was Eve.

"What's wrong with pissy pants over here" Eve asked.

Shane then broke his pasting and glared at Eve. "Wow jeez Shane, did someone break your game boy" ?!

Michael looked at Eve and gave her the don't push him look.

"Right well it's my turn to cook tonight, so, takeout"?

Everyone nodded and Eve left. Then there was silence.

"aw Shane stop this will you, Taylor didn't do anything wrong he was just-"

"Leaning all over you and kissing you"

"Don't be stupid it wasn't like that it was a simple kiss on the cheek nothing special"

"ha, could of fooled me"

"and what do you mean by that", that last part hurt , why was Shane being like this?

"I don't know you tell me, I'm the stupid one here"

That's it Claire thought she got up from the sofa and stormed up the stairs banging and slamming every door on the way. She ran into her room tears stinging her eyes, locked the door and lay on her bed barring her head into the pillow. She lay there for a long time not doing anything not even really thinking she turned on her I-pod speakers on and before she knew it everything when black and the music slowly drifted into silence.

Claire woke to a knocking sound at the door, she looked over at her digital clock and the little green numbers told her it was 12:30 am she moaned still full of sleep and slowly made her way to the door, she unlocked it and peeped through the gape in the door and saw Shane standing outside. She sighed heavily and open the door just enough to see his whole body. He stood there for a few seconds not saying anything but just staring at his feet then he lifted his head up and stared into her eye's and all Claire could see in his eye's was love. He reached out and took her hand and pulled it to his face and kissed her fingers.

"I am so sorry Claire" , he whispered. "I didn't mean to take it out on you, your right I am the stupid one"

"Your not stupid Shane, just a little to protective"

"I know but I just got so angry by the way he was looking at you and I lost it he just seems so much better then me"

"don't you ever say that again Shane, your perfect for me, I love you"

"I love you to Claire, so, so, much "

Claire pulled Shane into her room her body humming with joy. The next morning Claire and Shane had breakfast together and Shane seemed to have forgotten the whole Taylor thing that was until here was a knock at the door.

**THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENTS I DIDN'T THINK PEOPLE WOULD LIKE MY STORY, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK !!!!**

**CB x**


	8. Just keep calm

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS ; THEY BELONG TO THE AMAZING RACHEL CAINE !! **

Claire heard Eve walk into the hall and open the door. She had a funny feeling she knew who it was, she chanted in her head, please don't be him, please don't be him !, but as always nothing ever when Claire's way and a moment later the kitchen door opened and there stood Taylor holding a set of, keys?

"Howdy, y'all" Taylor said in the worst accent ever.

"Oh, hey Taylor", Claire tried to not make herself look to excited that Taylor was here, she did a lazy wave and looked at Shane. Shane was tense but surprisingly not even looking at Taylor.

"I've just come to give you these back", he held Claire's house keys just a little higher then her hand could reach.

"You dropped them at the coffee shop yesterday I am just returning them, Ah, ah, what do you say ?", Taylor was pushing it a little here.

"Thank you", Claire said as per lightly as she could handle. He lowered the keys and Claire saw the opportunity and seized them from his hand.

"Aw, no thank you kiss"

Okay, now that was pushing it, Shane stood up so fast he knocked the chair over. He gave Taylor an intimidating glare, which would have scared the hell out of any sane person. Taylor smiled wickedly.

"he's very touchy isn't he Claire, don't you get bored with the over protective boyfriend thing" he said all this whilst smirking at Shane. Just keep calm Shane, Claire thought, Shane was gripping the edge of the table and grinding his teeth.

"It's such a shame you always was a good kisser, Claire Bear", Oh, crap Claire thought as Shane exploded launching himself at Taylor, fist began to fly, and Taylor and Shane's bodies were tangled on the floor. Eve screamed for help and Claire sat in shock her heart beating fast, her palms sweaty. The door opened and hit the wall with a ear shattering bang, splinters flew off in every direction. Michael grabbed Taylor and halted him to the door Shane coming after him still wanted to beat the crap out of Taylor, Eve grabbed Shane's arms and tried to hold him back.

"Claire, Claire" Eve gasped, "Claire for god sake, snap out of it!" Claire blinded and the numbness in her body disappeared and she moved to help Eve restrain Shane. It felt as if she was trying to pull back ten men instead of one, but Michael was back in the kitchen now and forced Shane into a chair and wouldn't let him up until he calmed down, they waited and waited until the vampire insults were down to just simple "I will stake your ass" frets.

"You calm", Michael asked with anger in his voice, he had done this before. Shane took to deep breaths and nodded. Michael let go of Shane's shoulders and slowly backed off. Shane just stared at where Taylor had been halted away. Claire walked over to Shane and sat on his knee he cradled her and kissed her forehead. Michael and Eve left now knowing that Claire would be safe around Shane.

"Shane", she whispered "why did you do that?"

"Please Claire know more questions", she sighed heavily,

"Okay", she said holding Shane's hand to her face, they sat like that for a while, not feeling the need to talk but just more the need to be close to one another.

There was another knock at the door, Claire stiffened and held Shane close, but it was a women's voice at the door, someone's voice Claire hadn't heard before, Eve came into the room looking a little puzzled.

"Claire it's for you"

**HEY GUYS !!! SORRY I HAD TO STOP THERE BUT IT'S A SCHOOL NIGHT AND I JUST WANNA SLEEP !!!! LOL**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND THANKYOU FOR THE COMMENTS !!!!!!**

**CB x**


	9. QUICK UPDATE !

**OK GUYS AFTER SEEING SOME OF THE REVIEWS I WILL FINISH IT **

**BUT BY DOING THIS IT WILL MEAN PLEANTY OF CHAPERS TO COME I AM WRITING TWO MORE CHAPERS AS WE SPEAK IT WILL JUST TAKE ME A WHILE TO UPDATE BECAUSE I WONT BE HERE …..**

**I HAVN'T LEFT YOU DON'T WORRY ;-)**

**YOU GUYS ROCK !**

**P.S SORRY FOR ALL THE NOTES ! **

**CB X**


	10. false

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS ; THEY BELONG TO THE AMAZING RACHEL CAINE !! **

Claire was still a little surprised and confused at what the middle aged women had said to her , she had insisted that she give Taylor a chance, but the problem was she had never seen this women before and was sure if she did know Taylor they hadn't known each other for long. Claire stood outside the living room door, should I tell them, she thought, then she remember the way Shane feels about all of this and decided not to. She slowly made her way back into the room where Eve was lounging on the sofa with Michael and Shane was playing some zombie brain eating people killing game, Claire plastered a smile on her face as she sat on the armchair.

"Who was that", both Michael and Shane said at the same time.

"Hey man , that's my line as the boyfriend"

"Yeah and it's my line as the Landlord and close friend"

Shane just flips him off and paused his game, he looks at Claire and she doesn't look him in the eye, instead she pretends to be busy sorting her study books out.

"Claire…" Shane says moving closer to her. "Claire please, look at me, what's wrong"?

Claire's mind races should I tell him, should I keep it to myself, these two thoughts running in her mind over and over again. But she looks at Shane and knows know matter how much she smiles he can tell there's something she's not telling him.

"Claire-"

"It's nothing don't worry yourself", Claire try's her smile again, knowing that everything about her outside is false. Shane try's to push the subject further but Claire lies and tells him she was just here to inform Claire that she should work harder and be on time more. Claire new that was a stupid thing to come up with, I mean why would a women come all the way to her house just to tell her that she needs to work hard and be on time. But Shane believed her because he had promised to believe her and trust her. Now she just felt like a lousy liar who didn't deserve to have such good friends.

She went upstairs because by the stares she was getting off Eve she knew that Eve didn't believe her and she hated having to think about how hurt Eve must be for being lied to.

Claire, know that she was alone could really think, she pasted up and down her room.

"Why would that women come and tell her to give Taylor a chance? , Why is he even here?, Why was he with Amelie ? and why wont he leave her alone? " Claire whispered to herself.

All these questions and know answers, it frustrated Claire she hated Taylor for even coming here, he had know right !, or did he ?

Claire was just lay on her bed thinking about everything when her train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door, Claire didn't move she just wanted to be alone, but she had forgotten to lock the door and the door slowly opened and Eve crept in and closed the door locking it this time. Claire gulped because Eve looked deathly serious.

"Ok, what's going on"?

"Eve I-"

**Oh I am so evil yes for leaving it there…. Sorry guys ****J**

**Well I will be updating in 3 weeks time I hope you can last until then ;)**

**Thank you for the comments and please tell me what you think… will Claire ever get down to the bottom of this …. Will she tell Eve …..**

**CBx**


End file.
